This invention relates to an apparatus for increasing the width of a bulkhead of a flat bed vehicle. In particular, the invention facilitates adapting a bulkhead for use with a flexible tarp cover system for the vehicle bed.
Flat bed trailers are used to haul a variety of goods ranging from large heavy articles such as machinery to palletized goods. It is desirable, particularly with regard to weather sensitive goods, to provide a cover to protect a load during transit. Various types of cover systems have been used ranging from simple tarps held in place with cargo straps and tie downs to retractable tarp systems that cover and protect the entire trailer bed from weather and debris.
One such retractable tarp system is the Conestoga(copyright) tarp cover system manufactured and sold by Aero Industries of Indianapolis, Ind. Details of this type of cover system are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,484, issued on Dec. 8, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,064, both of which are owned by the assignee of the present invention. The Conestoga(copyright) tarp system was developed to provide a tarp cover system that effectively protects not only the cargo area but also protects or seals the tarp cover deployment system. The Conestoga(copyright) system includes a wheel and track deployment system that rides along the outside edges of the trailer. In this manner, the entire trailer bed is under cover.
This type of tarping system typically requires that the trailer bulkheads be slightly wider than the trailer bed to provide an effective seal between the cover system and the bulkhead. This presents a problem with Department of Transportation rated bulkheads having a width restricted by Department of Transportation regulation 393.106(c) which provides in part that xe2x80x9cThe front end structure must have a width which is at least equal to the width of the vehicle or which blocks forward movement of any cargo item being transported on the vehicle, whichever is narrowerxe2x80x9d. The front bulkheads provide protection to the vehicle cab and driver against shifting loads within the trailer, hence the width regulation for the bulkhead.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus, which allows use of DOT-rated bulkheads with vehicle tarping systems, such as those described in the aforementioned patents.
This problem was addressed by a prior invention of the present applicant disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,301, which issued on Jul. 16, 2002. In general, this invention provides a bulkhead extension that included a pair of wings attached one to each side of the bulkhead. The bulkhead extension includes a compressible seal disposed between the wings and the sidewall of the bulkhead, along with a plurality of fasteners for attaching the bulkhead extension to the bulkhead.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention of the ""301 Patent, each wing includes a vertical member, which is attached to the side panel of the bulkhead, and an upper member which extends from the top of the vertical member. The upper member is attached to the corner of the top panel which may be curved or rounded. The upper member has a lower leg that telescopes into the vertical member to provide adjustment for varying bulkhead heights.
The present invention represents an improvement to the bulkhead extension of the ""301 Patent. In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the bulkhead extension comprises a bulkhead extension that is configured to span substantially the entire perimeter of the side of the bulkhead facing the flexible cover system. In particular, the bulkhead extension includes a pair of opposite extension plates configured to mate the corresponding side panels of the bulkhead. The extension plates are connected across the top of the bulkhead by a top bar. The bulkhead extension can include a seal that travels around the perimeter of the bulkhead extension and against which bears the front support bow of the cover system.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the bulkhead extension is configured to be carried by the front support bow of the cover system, rather than by the bulkhead itself. In one feature of this embodiment, a pair of wings or swing flaps is configured to be mounted to opposite sides of the front support bow. Each swing flap is mounted to a corresponding side of the front support bow so the swing flap can be pivoted between and inboard and an outboard position. In the inboard position, the swing flap provides a sealing surface for sealing engagement with the side panel of the bulkhead. In the outboard position, the swing flap is clear of the interior of the cover system so as not to impede the loading of cargo into the trailer.
The present invention accomplishes one objective of providing an apparatus which when attached to a DOT-rated bulkhead provides for the installation of a flexible cover system thus allowing the truck be to be sealed from inclement weather and road debris. This and other objects, advantages, and benefits are accomplished according to the devices of the following descriptions of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.